Probably Scarring
by peetalove11299
Summary: When Boo and Ember go to the amusement park, meeting the flock may not be a good thing. Slight yaoi if you look carefully. This story also has a tiny bit of 'I Am #4' in it as well. Slight crack.


Probably Scarring

Rated: T for reasons

Disclaimer: Do not own Star Trek, Maximum Ride, or I Am Number 4 (this shows up just a little bit), just the idea, the OC's (Boo and Ember), and Hobo.

Author's note: Made by me, Blonde Bird, and Glow Star Stickers. (p.s. Boo and Ember will be thrown out or given to another author/artist so please tell me or Glow Star Stickers if you wish to adopt Ember and/or Boo, but if no one wishes to adopt them by July 8th we'll be throwing them out [sorry we're very impatient])

Warning: Very scarring, don't read unless you are crazy or something. Oh, there's slight yaoi so don't ready unless you like that kind of stuff.

Probably Scarring

"I'm tired, want to take a nap!"

"Oh please, you're always tired."

"Not really."

"Yeah, really."

"... No"

Ember growled at Boo and she stuck her tongue out at Ember. Boo stared at Ember blankly, "Let's go find a three headed pig!" she suddenly said. "God you're an idiot," Ember growled. She looked at Boo to see her jumping up and down excitedly. "You won't find it anywhere." Ember said plainly. "No!" she huffed. "That's because no one's found one yet!" she objected to Ember's remark. Ember sighed, annoyed at Boo. Boo laughed evilly and dragged Ember down the sidewalk, "Now let's go find one!" she exclaimed.

A few hours later passed. The few hours consisting of Boo dragging Ember around yelling, "Come here piggy piggy piggy!" and Ember trying to bite her own hand off to try and escape Boo's tight grasp. "I couldn't find the pig." Boo sighed sadly. Ember just glared at her as she rubbed her wrist, trying to get the circulation back into her hand. "I know." she growled. Ember sighed when Boo widened her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. Ember sighed, "Well, since you didn't find your pig, let's go somewhere I want to go!" Ember clapped her hands together and walked Boo outside and to the car.

Soon enough both Ember and Boo were in front of the amusement park entrance. Ember was dragging Boo to one of the rollercosters when a black Scottish dog came running up to them. Ember and Boo looked at the dog and started petting it. Aw's and cooing came from the two girls. The dog rolled onto his back, "Please rub my belly." the dog spoke. Boo and Ember stopped petting the dog, shocked and speechless. The dog stood up on its four paws again and realized its mistake. "Uh-oh woops." the dog whimpered. Just after the dog had started talking, a little girl who appeared to be about seven years old ran over and picked the dog up into her arms. The girl looked cautiously at Boo and Ember with blue eyes as she backed away with the dog in her arms. Boo's eye twitched slightly and she was about to go insane.

Once the little girl was about two yards away from the shocked girls, she turned around and started off into a sprint. Ember looked at Boo and shook her shoulder, getting no response from the blonde she tried again and shook her harder. "Boo!" Ember yelled. Boo jumped in surprise. "What? Oh sorry!" Boo blinked and shook her head, trying to rid the memory from her mind. Ember stood looking at Boo in silence, "Let's go get cotton candy." Ember declared and started walking her friend to the nearest food stand selling cotton candy.

Boo and Ember were eating their cotton candy feverishly. "God, calm down or you'll start drawing attention." Ember stopped eating her sugary food and looked at Boo; her attention was then drawn to the group of people behind her. She noticed that the group was consisting of the little blonde girl and the black Scottish dog. Ember tapped on Boo's shoulder and pointed this out to her. "Oh my god! That's the talking dog!" Boo yelled and pointed at the group of people. Ember groaned and slapped her forehead. The group of people looked nervous and got in a group huddle. When they broke the huddle, two girls walked toward Boo and Ember and dragged them into the empty part of the amusement park. "Let go of me fucker!" Ember screamed at the brunette dragging her. Ember swung her leg under the teenage girl, flipping her. Boo had punched the girl dragging her in the face. "Ow, shit my hand!" she cursed afterward.

The two mysterious girls stood up and glared daggers at Ember and Boo. They started walking toward them and Boo started to hyperventilate. Ember slapped her, "Girl, we got to use them now!" she yelled at Boo. "What? But that'll give us away!" Boo protested. Ember looked back at the other girls who had disappeared. Ember's eyes widened and she whipped her head up to look at the sky, only to see the two 'girls' flying down toward them at a high speed. Ember pushed Boo and herself out of the way, pushing them both behind a tree. Their arms and knees scrapping against the gravel as they fell. Ember grabbed onto Boo's shoulders and stared her in the eyes. "We have to." Boo stared at the dark haired girl quietly before nodding her head in agreement.

Ember and Boo stood to their feet; Ember looked around the tree, only to quickly turn back, almost getting a fist in her face. "Holy fuck their fast!" Ember hissed, watching the older girl skid to a stop ten yards away from them. She saw a set of wings stretching out from her back and watched her run toward them at inhuman speeds. Ember and Boo's eyes widened and Boo held up her hands, a flash of light illuminating from her palms. The girl was pushed back into a tree. Ember looked up to see the younger girl perched up on a branch above them, ready to fall on top of them. Ember jumped up the trunk and started running up the tree's trunk, disappearing and reappearing to punch the young attacker off the branch of the tree. Ember jumped and landed next Boo who was standing further away from the tree. Boo looked at Ember in surprise, "Wow, I didn't know you were that far into your legacies." she said surprised. "I had my last one about a month ago." Ember explained.

Boo nodded in understanding only to feel a punch hit her back. She yelped and Ember rushed to her side. She looked around them and then looked up, seeing nothing. "Where did that come from?" Boo asked in a whisper. Ember looked down at Boo, "I don't know, but I know that there's more of them." she explained quietly. "Just stay quiet." she added. Both girls stayed quiet, and then the sound of running came from behind them. Ember quickly got up and punched who ever was coming at them in the stomach. A young boy with wings fell onto his back, groaning in pain from the blow. "Gazzy!" a voice yelled. Then a flash of black ran across Boo and Ember's vision. Boo had stood up only a few seconds ago. A scream came from above them and Ember disappeared, reappearing in front of a raven like teenager. Ember's palms lit brightly and soon he was falling toward the ground, spiraling uncontrollably. Ember landed on her feet and watch Boo fight off a strawberry blonde teenager. The second he heard the thump of the raven man's body hitting the ground, he had stopped fighting Boo and was stumbling over in the direction he had heard him fall.

The blonde ended up tripping over the other teenager's body instead. Boo and Ember couldn't help but laugh at this. "Drunk much?" Boo had said in between gasping. Both girl's were pointing and laughing at them. They walked back toward the more crowded area in the amusement park after wiping away any blood. Boo and Ember bought their lunch at one of the food stands. Ember buying a hotdog and Boo getting pizza. They took a seat at one of the two person benches and started to eat. Boo was halfway through her pizza before she had dropped it, her jaw dropped with pizza sauce at the corner of her mouth. Ember put her hotdog down and wiped her face before cocking Boo a confused look, "You ok there number 7?" Ember joked. She got no response from the other. Ember waved a hand in her face, "Hello? Earth to Boo, are you there?" Ember yelped when she was dragged over to her side of the bench. "What?" Ember said irritated. "Look~" she pointed her finger at a boy who was sitting two tables from us. Ember looked at where she was pointing. "Ooh, looks like someone's got eyes for a certain man." Ember teased. Boo rolled her eyes in response and continued to stare at the curly haired blonde.

Ember and Boo stared at the boy, but quickly looked away when he looked up at the two girls. He quirked an eyebrow at them and then smiled. He stood up and walked toward the girl's table. He sat at the empty space where Ember was several minutes ago before Boo had pulled over next to her. "Hellow." he had said, his accent heavy on his speech. "Hi." Boo said dazed. "Hey." Ember said nonchalantly. "I've noticed vou two vere staring at me ovwer here." he smiled at the girls cutely. Boo and Ember blushed slightly at that, Boo out of the small crush she had for him, and Ember out of being caught and maybe because she liked him a little as well. Ember tried changing the subject, seeing as how Boo was about to hyperventilate again.

"So how about you come and ride with us on the Ferris wheel?" Ember suggested to the man. "Sure!" he said. The girls and the boy walked toward the Ferris wheel. "So, what is your name anyway?" Ember asked. "Chekov. And vour name?" he replied. "Ember. And that crazy girl right there is Boo." Ember explained. They reached the Ferris wheel and waited in line for a short while. Once they were up at the top of the wheel, the ride had stopped for a long while. "You're cute." Boo leaned over Chekov and practically drooled all over him. Ember rolled her eyes at Boo and stared out at the park below them. Her eyes widened when she saw the group of people they had fought early emerged from the wooded part of the park. "Shit." Ember hissed. She turned to Boo, "Oh my god, Boo remember that group of people we had a party with yesterday? They were so drunk they thought they all had wings." Ember said, hoping Boo would catch on. She looked confused for a moment before a look of realization crossed over her face. "Oh yeah, why?" she asked. "Because I just saw them today, and they wanted to come and party with us again." Ember said.

The wheel started moving again, Ember told the ride operator to stop the ride so they could get off. "Vhat's vrong?" Chekov asked confused. "I started feeling a little sick, sorry." Ember lied as they walked down the ramp. The group had spotted them and was now approaching them with a quickening pace. "Oh shit!" Boo said as the people in the group all spread their wings in front of everyone. The crowd of people around them started screaming and cleared the way for everyone to see. "Fuck! Chekov, I'm sorry but this may confuse you and it may be hard to understand but, Boo and I got into a fight with those people, and they're going to kill us." Ember explained to Chekov. His blue eyes were wide, "Vhat? Vhy?" he asked quickly. "Because Boo is an idiot and we both sort of beat the shit out of them." Ember said. By then, the whole park was cleared aside for the winged group of kids and the group of three that stood in front of the ramp to the Ferris wheel. "Just wait here." Boo said and the girls ran toward the winged group of people.

Boo and Ember's palms started glowing brightly, only a few feet away from the others. But before they started to fight, the sound of a raspy yell from the west of them stopped them all in their tracks. Ember and Boo's faces went pale and their eyes widened. "Oh no," Ember started. "It's Hobo." Boo finished for Ember. A dirty homeless man started stumbling toward them. The Hobo screamed again, red lazars bursting from his eyes as he screamed. "Holy shit!" one of the girls from the group of bird people yelled loudly. They all ran for the exit, Ember looked behind her to see the Ferris wheel fall to the ground, on top of the Hobo. But she knew for a fact that he would be back. The Hobo _always _comes back.

The End ?


End file.
